


Surprising Suprises

by Denebola_Leo



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Gift Fic, Holidays, Secret Santa, Yuffie and her subtle shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denebola_Leo/pseuds/Denebola_Leo
Summary: Avalanche decides to crash at Seventh Heaven for the holiday season, and have a round of secret gift giving.
Relationships: Cid Highwind/Shera, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43
Collections: Final Heaven: Secret Santa 2019!





	Surprising Suprises

Morning began in 7th Heaven with Tifa fixing the coffee like any other day. Today, however, the rest of Avalanche was sleeping upstairs in whatever room could be spared; Cloud's office was filled with their friends. Yuffie had demanded the bed, while Reeve, Cid and Barret slept on the floor with Nanaki. Vincent kept to the empty corner of the room like an antisocial cat. Shera had gotten lucky; Marlene insisted she use her bed while she shared Denzel's.

As Tifa turned towards the counter, she was startled by Vincent as he sat on a stool, quietly watching her, his red eyes shaded by the fabric holding back his hair. She shook her head in light embarrassment, then offered him a mug. "Morning, Vincent."

"Morning," he rumbled out.

She filled her own mug and leaned against the counter. "Did you sleep?"

He shrugged. "I've slept enough in my day."

"That's true," she chuckled out. He always played lookout during their travels, rarely ever resting. They sat in relative peace until the sound of the rest of the household waking up caused them both to glance upward. Tifa hoisted herself from her seat to prepare breakfast for the bunch.

Help came in the form of Marlene and Shera. There were a lot of mouths to feed, and Tifa needed all the help she could get. Traditional holiday pancakes would be easy and filling, she decided.

Slowly, everyone began to head downstairs. Nanaki and Barret came down next, followed by Cloud. Tifa figured the others were taking turns in the shower, which gave her time to make another pot of coffee. Cloud seemed to already know what she was thinking, and started a fresh pot for her. He sniffled as he held the empty glass container under the faucet.

Sleepy eyes glanced her way, and he let out a groggy "mornin'."

"Morning," she greeted back as she flipped a pancake. "And happy Yule."

He turned his head towards her, a lazy smile on his face. "Happy Yule, Teef."

They both watched Denzel charge down the stairs, excitement glimmering in his dark blue eyes. This was his first Yule as part of their family.

It took less time than Tifa thought it would to get everyone fed, which she supposed was a good thing. There was a slight anxiety chewing at her as she wondered if Cloud would like her gift. But what else could she get him? More swords? More parts for Fenrir? No, it had to be something different, something nostalgic in a good way. Yuffie thought it was a good idea, anyway.

Maybe Yuffie wasn't the best judge to be had…but there was no going back on it now.

The children scarfed down their breakfast while eyeing the door to the living room hawkishly. Cloud let out a barely audible chuckle, lips hidden by his coffee mug. "Gotta wait until everyone's done eating," he lightly admonished.

"Yes, Cloud," was the disappointed reply, said in unison.

Fortunately for them it wasn't a long wait. As soon as Tifa gave them a nod, they dashed into the living room. It was decorated with gold lights and wreaths and little knick knacks found in the ruins. A fake tree stood tall in the corner, covered in decorations and colorful lights. A large pile of wrapped gifts laid beneath it. Near it was a huge, wrapped gift.

"Let's divide these up," Tifa said as she walked to the tree. "This one's for...oh, Barret, this is for you, from Marlene!"

Soon the large pile became many small ones. The children tore through the gift wrap like piranhas through meat. Marlene cheerfully held up a chocobo plush, a new box of pastels, and a few new dresses.

Denzel's eyes brightened at the sight of his very first bicycle, sleek and black, the training wheels proping it up next to the tree. Next was a Tonberry plush, and a brand new monster encyclopedia.

As he sat on the floor with everyone else, Cloud held out a dark paper wrapped gift to Reeve. "Happy Yule."

"I...Happy Yule, Cloud." Tearing it off, Reeve found himself looking at a rather expensive looking watch, decorated with beads of materia too small to actually use. He looked up at his friend in disbelief. Cloud grinned back. "All of us pitched in."

"But aren't we supposed to be doing secret gifts?"

"You're a real pain in the ass to shop for," Yuffie drawled out. "Like, what would the WRO big cheese want for Yule?"

He let out a deep chuckle as he rubbed the surface of the watch. "This was everything I could have hoped for."

Everyone went through their gifts. Cid was gifted a new set of tools that he had been wanting to try out, Yuffie was given a hand carved statue of a sea sprite, which made her wonder out loud who would research such an obscure being. Barret found himself in possession of a new part for his mechanical hand (and a bracelet Marlene gently placed on his good wrist).

Vincent quirked up a brow when he came into possession of...a suit. Not quite like his old Turk suit, either. For some reason there were suspenders involved, but the ensemble was earth tones. "New year, new me, is that it?"

"Looks it," Cid replied while slapping his back and giving a wink to Shera.

Yuffie helped Nanaki open his gift. "Oh, it's amazing!"

"Here, let me put it on ya! What side do you want?" She put a hair decoration of carved jade on the top of a braid. "There! Looks great!"

Tifa looked at the large gift, looming nearby as Cloud searched for a final box beneath the tree.

She rose, then gently put her hand on the paper. Was this hers…? A tag with her name on it said as much. Tifa ripped it open, then gasped in wide eyed amazement. It was a piano, almost the exact same model as the one she had in her bedroom as a child. Her finger stroked the ivory, sending out a musical note. "Oh, my god…" Was Cloud her secret gift giver?

Did Yuffie fix the results?

"Do you know how to play it, Tifa?" Denzel asked.

She nodded shakily. "Yeah...I'm probably a little rusty, but...I can still play."

"W-what's this?"

Tifa turned around to face Cloud who was holding his present with a furious blush. It was big for a puppy, covered in thick, dark grey fur. It's tongue lulled out of its short snout and began licking Cloud's nose. He let out a snort, then slowly began to laugh. "Is this a Nibel goat dog?"

"I-I guess it is," Tifa replied. On hindsight, maybe she shouldn't have gotten another mouth to feed...but Cloud looked happy. She had never seen him wear an expression of childlike wonder before, not like this.

He lowered the dog into his lap. "I need to figure out a good name for him."

"Ask the kids, you can't name shit for shit," Cid said with a smirk. "Can too," Cloud shot back. "I'll figure it out later."

He looked up at Tifa, a satisfied smile on his face as his eyes went from her to the piano and back again. "Happy Yule."

She smiled before walking over and sitting right next to Cloud. She tickled the puppy's ear. "Happy Yule, Cloud."


End file.
